


"I...I adore you. I've wanted to say that for so long!"

by CasseGWA



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29209632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasseGWA/pseuds/CasseGWA
Summary: This is a script for an audio pornography experience. Each line is read aloud and recorded by a single performer to create an immersive roleplay experience for the listener. This particular script has a header inspired by u/Forest_Firefly, who writes wonderful scripts on their own.Follow us at reddit.com/u/CasseGWA!This is our first script, so we appreciate any feedback or suggestions you may have <3
Kudos: 11





	"I...I adore you. I've wanted to say that for so long!"

**[F4M] [Script Offer] "I...I adore you. I've wanted to tell you for so long!" [Light MDom] [Very Light FDom] [FSub] [Friends to Lovers] [L-Bombs] starts off [Gentle] but becomes [Rough Sex] [Dirty Talk] [Creampie] [Blowjob] [Face Fucking] [Deepthroat] [Degradation] [Master] [Hair Pulling] [Spanking] [Wholesome] [Doggystyle] [Riding] [Cock warming] [First date] [Fluffy]**

**Character Background:** You and the listener have been very close friends for two years, and are very comfortable with one another, always being a bit flirtatious with each other, and were about to go on a date until quarantine began. You kept talking on the phone and texted etc., but you still planned that date once quarantine was lifted. You two have had a lot of sexual tension while waiting, and after your date ends, you're ready to let it all out when the right moment comes. Try to be a bit more reserved and nervous when bringing up your sexual desires, and then go all out and totally full of lust when the listener agrees. Giggles and moans are optional, don't force them.

And of course, all SFX are optional!

**Additional Notes:** The whole idea of the audio is that you and the listener have had lots of sexual tension building up over your quarantine apart, and you're both ready to let it all out when the right moment comes. Try to be a bit more reserved and nervous when bringing up your sexual desires, and then go all out and totally full of lust when the listener agrees. 

**Key:**

**(Parentheses) = suggested attitude/emotion being implied**

**[Brackets] = actions, sound effects, and anything that doesn't directly involve speaking as usual**

Please feel free to add/remove lines and otherwise improvise however you like, inject your own character! You guys are the talented ones here <3

**Everyone in the script is 18 years or older.**

**\-------------------------------------------------**

**SCRIPT BEGINS HERE:**

[laughing] Oh my God, you're too much! [sfx door closing as you talk] I can't believe you did that! You're fucking crazy, I always remembered that about you.

So this is your place? I mean, I've seen it on our calls of course, but I've never seen it up close.

Your "battle station"? [laughing] Oh my God, you're such a fucking nerd. Yeah, show me your "battle station". Oh wow, I like the red LED's you have in here. Setting the mood, huh? [giggling]

So this is the PC you spent 3,000 dollars on? I always took you for a cheapskate. You've never been the extravagant type, have you? 

Oh, so you only spend money on things that matter, huh? (sarcastically) Is that why you took me out for a shopping spree after our date today?

(flustered) Oh, it is? Aww... <take a pause here, embarrassed and thinking of what to say> you're so sweet. So I really do matter to you?

A lot? (flustered) stop, you're making me blush. You're too nice to me, you always have been. Remember that time when you told Ezra to fuck off when he was making fun of me when I cut my hair last year? I think that's the moment I knew you were right for me. (flustered) [stuttering] W..wait..right for me? Uh..I..I meant...

Yeah, I know we just went on a date and everything, but it still feels weird. I mean, we've been friends since our senior year, and..(flustered) I'm just used to you as a friend I guess...I..I don't know.

No, no, I do really really like you, but..I don't know...it's a lot to get used to. Can we..can we sit down?

[sfx sitting on a bed, bed creaking subtly]

Just thinking about us makes me so happy. We've known each other for what, almost three years now? [nervous giggling]. I'm glad you had the courage to ask me out in March. I think everyone could tell you liked me for the longest time. You were so cute, always trying to make me laugh, making me smile, and being there for me when nobody else was. And I know it crushed you that first time I told you I didn't like you the same way..(embarrassed), but..but I wish I said yes sooner.

What do I mean? Well, you're the best guy I know! You're so sweet and funny and sometimes adorable and it drives me crazy! [giggling] Imagine how things could be now if we went out sooner...I feel so guilty for not saying yes earlier. 

I know, I know. But I still wish I did. I mean...(very flustered, hard to speak) just looking at you makes me blush. I...I really do adore you. Oh my God [giggling] that feels so good to say! I've wanted to tell you for so long. You compliment me all the time, and it's time you get some too. You've shown me nothing but kindness and love for years and..[stammering] I just feel so guilty for not doing the same. 

You could tell? (sarcastically, flirty) Did I really make it so obvious? Was it that easy to tell I wanted to be with you, just like this moment we have now?

[snuggle closer to the listener, begin to talk a bit quieter. sounds of sheets moving, bed creaking]

I just wanna enjoy this moment forever. Me, looking up at your handsome face, you holding me tight--[giggles]--oh, it feels like a dream. We may have called each other every day over quarantine, but nothing...nothing beats actually being here, your fingers in my hair. 

You like it too? I'm so glad! (flirtatiously) you're so adorable and your hair feels so nice! Oh, I could lay here forever. I just love it here. I..I..I love you.

Love? [nervous giggling] I...I meant..I didn't mean---[interrupted by a long and passionate kiss, add sound at your discretion]

[extremely muffled, slight moans] Oh....oh my....oh my god....

[kiss releases] (totally flustered) Fuck..you..you taste so good...[goes back in for another kiss, this one shorter than before]

God you don’t know how long [kiss] I've wanted this [kiss] watching those lips every day through a camera [kiss] and actually tasting them~ [longer kiss]? I must be dreaming...Can we---[another kiss, this one longer than the others].

[sfx bed creaking and rustling as the two move around]

(muffled) Getting...getting a bit handsy are you? No, no, I didn't say stop...keep--[kissing continues, sfx bed creaking/rustling continues]

[sfx shirts of both characters are taken off, kissing continues]

[kiss releases] (horny, flirtatious) Notice how I didn't wear a bra today [giggles]. Yeah, I thought you'd like that---[kissing continues, sfx soft moans]

[kiss releases loudly] Fuck, fuck, fuck, you're so good, better than I ever could've dreamed! (stammering) I want you..I want-t you so b-bad..b-baby...

Oh, want some more? Well, I like it when I get to taste baby's tongue in my mouth [giggles]. (seductively) You know what else I like to taste [slow laughter]? Why don't you just lay back and find out?

You didn't expect this from me, huh? Well, I didn't expect you to be such a good kisser, and yet here we are. God all this waiting has made me pent up, how about I reward you for waiting so long for me? 

[sfx unbuckles his belt] 

Your legs feel so warm baby..have I got you so excited already [chuckles]?

Don't worry, I'll go slow for you, silly. Wouldn't want the night to be over so soon, now would we [giggles]? Oh, you're so adorable...I could look into those beautiful eyes for hours. 

[start kissing his cock, barely licking the tip slowly and teasingly]

Tastes just as good as your lips [giggles]. It's so beautiful...I can't believe I waited so long to see it.

[kissing resumes, faint moans in between]

You look so happy baby! Am I doing a good job? I am? Maybe I can do even better for you.

[start licking cock, but not sucking yet. interrupted by a moan from the listener]

Oh, do you like it right there? Yeah? 

[slowly and seductively lick around the head, her hand stroking it slowly...]

It's so adorable hearing you moan, baby. You always struck me as the cold-to-the-world but a soft spot for me kinda type. I never knew that you meant "soft spot" so literally. 

[continue licking, this time faster and louder]

You're so loud for me! Does that...does that mean I'm doing a good job? It does? Can I do a little more?

[quickly go from licking to fully deepthroating]

That one almost made you scream! You didn't know I could do that? Well, maybe there's a lot of things you didn't know I could do that you'll find out about later [flirtatious giggling]. But for now, I just wanna look into your eyes and watch you blush and hear you moan every time I...

[continues deepthroating, going faster and louder until he pushes your head down forcefully, causing you to choke for a moment]

Oh fuck! I never knew you could be so forceful, Master. Oh you like that name don't you? You like hearing me choke on your cock huh? Slobbering all over it and feeling you get even harder in my mouth...I'm all yours tonight.

[continue deepthroating one final time, for about 20 seconds, making a loud sound of relief when you release]

Oh God that was [yelling] so good! [excitedly giggling] I can already taste a little bit of precum.

[swallows, a loud "ah" noise] 

[giggles] Oh, does that turn you on? Yeah, me too. God I'm so fucking wet...you wanna feel master?

[you grab the listener's hand and guide it down your pants]

(giggling) Yeah I didn't wear any panties either. Why don't you come and feel for yourself? I'm not as innocent as you thought I was, huh? 

And I can tell you aren't either, I mean, look how hard you are already. (seductively) And that's not even a fraction of what we're gonna do tonight.

What do I mean? Well, maybe I'll leave that up to you...master.

T...take my skirt off? Well, looks like you're adjusting to your new role just fine [giggles].

[sfx skirt being taken off]

Where do you want me? [listener pushes you down, causing you to flinch] Ooh! Laying down flat for you, master? 

Yeah? Just like this? Fuck, I'm getting even wetter at just the thought of you railing into me...no, no need to be gentle, trust me; I've been waiting for a long time [giggles]

I'm ready, master. Use me, use me however you want! I'm right here waiting for you, all you have to do is---

[interrupted by a loud moan, the listening beginning to fuck you]

(flustered) Oh fuck...fuck...fuck..m..master! You fit in me so good, I can't... I can't…UGH I LOVE YOU

[more moaning, unable to speak]

More...d...deeper...don't...don't stop...grab my hips, pull me closer. (begging) I wanna feel all of your warm, hard cock inside of my tight little pussy. Can't you feel how fucking wet I am because of you?

[one very loud moan, listener fully rails you]

Buck my hips, master! Toss me around like the...the...the pathetic little slut I am!

Yes, yes, yes, keep degrading me! I've never felt so...so...so good! Take my hair, pull my hair, master! Pull me in even [strained moan] closer!

[more moans, almost unable to speak]

All...all I...can think about...is your warm cock pulsing in me, (speaking faster) don't stop god i love you please don't ever stop, use me, fuck me, dominate me!

[you're completely unable to think, totally entranced] 

Oh my god, this is...the best I've felt in years. I want you so bad, master. Keep going please!

W..what's that? Roll over? Oh..okay..what now?

Get on top of you? Oh I'd love to. I can already feel your cock bulging into me again~[relieved giggles]

So..like this, baby? Oh, that little moan tells me everything I need to know. You want to go deeper? Oh, I know you do!

[load continuous moan as you mount listeners cock] 

Fuck..I'm even more sensitive than before! Be easy, or don't, do whatever you want! Use me! Spank me, treat me like the worthless little whore I am!

[sfx spanking]

Oh fuck you're good at this, it's almost like you've been dreaming of it! I know you have, silly, I just wanted to hear you say how much you wanted to fuck me. Are you enjoying this as much as I am, yeah? god i love you-[loud moans]?

I'm fucking shaking master, you're so good at this! What...what are you doing?

[act surprised as he reaches down to rub your clit]

Oh don't...I'm already so sensitive...oh my God yes, yes yes yes yes yes!

Please master, don't hold back, keep going, fuck i love you!

Yeah, I'm your dumb little slut aren't I? Your useless fucking whore? Goddamn it I can't take it anymore! I... I'm…

[begin to build an orgasm]

I'm gonna cum master! Use me like your pathetic little cumdumpster, fill me up til I'm dripping with your cum. Give it all to me, don't hold back now! I need it! I'm cumming!

[panicked and rushed relieved moans and L-bombs galore]

[a loud and relieved moan as you cum]

You c...you came in me..oh my God, you really did it..baby.

[say whatever you think is right for this moment]

Oh my God, you made me cum so hard...I'm fucking soaking all over your cock master. And look at your cum dripping out of me, oh my God!

D..did I do a good job baby? Yes? You loved it? Do I really need to answer, I think your cum says enough [giggles]. 

God being able to say "I love you" is just so amazing and surreal, I'm sorry for going crazy back there, but know I meant every. single. one. of those words.

Those red lights really set the mood didn't they? I'm so glad it turned out how I wanted. Now can we just...just…

[you start to sound really tired]

[yawns] man it's so late, i didn't realize. Hey is it ok if I can stay here at your place tonight? Don't worry, I'll take the couch [nervous laughter] Wait, you want me to sleep with you? Of course I will, baby!

Can we do this again sometime? More? Tonight? Oh, you always know just what to say [giggle, kiss the listener] God I love you.


End file.
